I. E. D.
"I. E. D." is the fifth episode of Season Four of Teen Wolf. It was written by Angela L. Harvey and directed by Jennifer Lynch. It is the fifty-third episode of the series overall, and premiered on July 21, 2014. Synopsis As another name is scratched off the list, Lydia is required to find the second key, thus revealing more targets. Scott, Stiles and Kira are on high alert after realizing that the assassin is on the lacrosse team. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura Guest Staring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Ivonne Coll as Araya Calavera *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar *Mason Dye as Garrett *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Samantha Logan as Violet *Ivo Nandi as Severo Calavera *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Ana Mulvoy-Ten as Carrie Hudson *Cody Saintgnue as Brett Talbot *Maya Eshet as Meredith Walker Quotes :Coach: Economic disparity exists in all forms. Well, take sports, for example. Some teams have better training facilities. Some have better equipment. Unlike Beacon Hills that can barely afford the duct tape to keep our equipment together. :Stiles looking at crime scene photos :Coach: You know, Stilinski, if I could grade you on how profoundly you disturb me, you'd be an A plus student. ---- :Deputy Parrish: You called Lydia? :Sheriff: Yeah. :Deputy Parrish: Because Meredith asked for her or because of the other thing? :Sheriff: What other thing? :Deputy Parrish: The psychic thing. :Sheriff: You think Lydia's psychic? :Deputy Parrish: Do you? :Sheriff: No, I do not. I think that she is, uh... Intuitive. :Deputy Parrish: That's what they used to call psychics. Intuitionists. :Sheriff: Yeah, and I used to call myself a rational human being. ---- :Liam: Brett I don't care if he's a foot taller than me. I think I can take him. :Mason: paying attention Yeah... :Liam: What do you think you're doing? :Mason: What? Me? Agreeing with you. I'm being agreeable. :Liam: You think he's hot, don't you? :Mason: No! No. Not at all. No way! Maybe. Yeah, maybe a little. :Liam: He wants to destroy me. :Mason: I think you could definitely take him. And then give him to me. ---- :Carrie Hudson: The sun, the moon, the truth. The sun, the moon, the truth. ---- :Scott: Brett, I know you guys feel like you owe Liam some payback for what he did but could you just hold off for one night? Trust me. One night. :Brett: Yeah, I can do that. :Scott: Really? :Brett: Scoff No. ---- :Scott: I think Kira's right. I think we should stop the game. :Kira: I'm not afraid. :Scott: Neither am I. :Stiles: Well, I'm terrified. And I'm not even on the list. ---- :Scott: Deaton said that the Nemeton would draw supernatural creatures here. :Sheriff: Here being Beacon Hills? Or Beacon County? The population of Beacon Hills is just under 30,000. :Stiles: And dropping. ---- :Kira: Maybe instead of trying to find a lacrosse stick with a hidden dagger in it, we should be trying to get the game canceled? :Scott: The game's the best way to catch him red-handed. :Stiles: But what if he's red-handed 'cause his hands are covered in the blood of the person that he just stabbed to death? ---- :Stiles: You guys know that anabolic steroids are illegal in the United States? You wear a lot of facial hair for a teenager. What are you on? Seriously? HGH? Gamma radiation? ---- :Ken: We were wondering if you wanted to talk to us. :Kira: About what? :Ken: About something that you forgot to mention? Something important. :Kira: Oh, God. You know? :Ken: We know. :Kira: Look, I was going to tell you. We were going to tell you everything. About the dead pool, the assassins, the killings. But I didn't want you to worry. :Ken: ...I was talking about you joining the lacrosse team. :Kira: Oh. Then never mind. :Ken: Dead pool? ---- :Coach: Stilinsky! What the hell is wrong with you? :pause :Coach: Don't answer that. Soundtrack *Love Hurt Bleed (Radio Edit) - Gary Numan *Baby Back (feat. Maya Simantov) - Jetfire *Express Yourself (feat. Nicky da B) - Diplo *Pop that Bubble - Douster *Mustang Kids - Zella Day *Breakout - Headhunterz & AudioFreQ Category:Season Four Episodes